windowscrapeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Windows Crap Edition 7.0
WindowsCrapE 7.0 is the seventh version/edition of Windows Crap Edition you freaking idiot. Note: YOUR ROOM (a.k.a this page) IS SO GODDAMN MESSY, GO CLEAN IT UP! D:< Story WindowsCrapE 7.0 was once SpoofOS's crappiest product, as it clearly shows. Released on 6.9.2009 (Srsly), its crappiness didn't age well whatsoever. And so the newer version, with worse features and better Lulz, have become way better since this abomination. Demonstration Video (TO BE FINISHED) Features Row 1 IE 10 IE 10 is obviously the default Web browser since WCrapE is published by Microshit, it is possibly one of the best web browser for retarded non-brave souls so they couldn't see the terror of the worst place on the internet...........(COUGH THIS WIKI DEVIANTFART COUGH) , you can't connect to the internet until you reinstall it. And the default IP Address chosen for your internet is obviously 666.666.666:6666 because you really would deserve going to hell after buying this crap. OpenOffice This is one of the only things in this edition/version that will remain a mystery, since it behaves like YOU! Lazy, ugly and very annoying, we hope that YOU will die alone! Word In this edition/version of Microsoft Word you can make tables, type stuff or make documents for school. However, you can't use Word because you're way too stupid your super-short trial expired! Super-short Trial Your trial is only 5 seconds long. You will not cry. You will not marry. Once you open the IE 10 to connect and buy it, you get a "Fatal Error" because its too amazing shite for your terrible piece of shit awesome pc. Other features (TO BE FINISHED) AVG AVG is a spoof of AVG Secure Search. Once you start, the text says "Welcome to AVG, here we do anything to protect your computer." and an OK button. Once you click OK, you receive a very fatal and deadly error with Details and an OK button. Pressing OK will display the message over and over again until you stop pressing OK. Pressing Details gives you a crash, or aka the Blue Screen of Death. Row 2 Chat The chat room's logo is a spoof of Windows Live Messenger. When you start, your username is "Nobody Cares" and you type your password to login. If the password is incorrect, the app must shutdown. Recycle Bin Toxic Waste Toxic Waste has folders "Windows", "Very Important Files" and "System32" and is a spoof of the Windows Recycle Bin. You can't press any of the folders unless you restore it (In Windows, pressing on it will let you see the properties). Restore Pressing the Restore button will crash. Empty Pressing the Empty button will crash as well. Calendar and Clock This app shows the current date and time. Date Your date says "January 32, 1808 B.C." It will stay on this day FOREVER!!! Time Your time says 1:50(AM or PM?). Your clock will never move. So that means the earth will not rotate or revolve around the sun ever again. Other Change Settings Pressing this to change settings gives you a Fatal System Error. Shutdown No crashes or bugs, it lets you close the game. Credits show and press the Esc (Escape) button to close to let you return back. Errors (TO BE FINISHED) Trivia (TO BE FINISHED) Reviews FEEL FREE TO ADD HERE WHATEVER YOU WANT! I luv diz verzun! -Some stupid Wikia Contributor Y DO ME ALWEYS C DA BSUD???? -Another one. SO FREEKING AWESOME!!! even BETER than appLE - ME always crashes :( - Daddylingy Daddyson That's why it's CE, Bitch. -Daddylingy's mom